Alejate de mí
by Emily V. Howe
Summary: One-shot Draco X Pansy... porque pansy tambien tiene sentimientos...


Pequeño one shot Draco X Pansy

¡Disclaimer! Los personajes son de la persona mas genia del mundo J.K. Rowling la trama de la historia es totalmente mía.

¡ Disfruten!

Aléjate de mí.

Desperté sobresaltada por el ruido de la lluvia. _Demonios_- pensé. El despertador marcaba las 3.00 de la mañana. _Genial, maldita lluvia_ – dije a la vez que me levantaba de la cama. Sabía que no podría volver a dormirme, pues, no era la primera vez que me despertaba de madrugada. Siendo lo mas sigilosa posible, para no despertar a mis compañeras de cuarto (Astoria y Helga se molestaban excesivamente cuando las despertaba), tomé mi bata de noche y bajé a la sala común.

Todavía quedaban algunos trozos de pastel de calabaza, botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y Whisky de fuego de la fiesta de la noche pasada, porque, por supuesto nadie se había dispuesto a limpiar todo ese desorden (es el trabajo de los elfos, solía decir Blaise) pero la sala estaba vacía. O al menos eso parecía.

Me dispuse a ir a recostarme en el sillón, cuando advertí que desde una esquina de la sala común, un par de ojos grises, atentos, profundos, severos, me observaban con sigilo. Era imposible no adivinar a quienes pertenecían.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué diablos haces?-pregunté desde mi lugar, sin acercarme un paso.

-Lo mismo que tú, parece.-respondió. Su mirada seguía clavada en la mía.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Draco asintió.-Deberías intentarlo, Draco, te noto cansado.

- No te metas en mi vida Pansy-dijo.

-Solo te estoy cuidando… bajé la mirada por que me sentí avergonzada de los que había dicho.

Me hubiese gustado haberle podido sostener la mirada por un largo tiempo, pero se me hizo imposible, había algo en los ojos de Draco que me incomodaban, que me hacían rehuirlos aunque a la vez fuera conciente de que esos ojos eran lo mas bello de este mundo.

Quería acercarme a él, quería abrazarlo, besarlo. Pero era inaceptable, _imposible_. Malfoy solo me dejaba estar a su lado cuando estábamos en público, para mantener las apariencias; pero cuando estábamos a solas, no debía existir contacto entre nosotros, de ningún tipo.

Le dí la espalda, y luchando contra mis ganas de ir hacia él fui hacia el sillón y me acosté en él, con los ojos cerrados. En ese mismo momento millones de recuerdos, fantasías y anhelos comenzaron a pasar por mi cabeza: eran todos sobre Draco.

No podía creer como a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca todos los días, lo sentía tan lejos, como si un muro de hielo nos separara. No podía creer como era que me había enamorado de Draco, ni cuando había sido. Sabía que no podía tenerlo, sabía que hasta desearlo estaba prohibido, porque yo era su _mejor amiga _y mi trabajo era ayudarlo a conquistar a la sabandija traidora de Weasley. Pero no podía evitarlo, cada día me gustaba más: no me importaba que me maltratara, que se riera de mí, que me tratara de juguete; no, no me importaba en absoluto. Recién ahora comprendo que era enfermizo el amor que le tenía, enfermizo e imposible.

No recuerdo haberle escuchado aproximarse, ni haber sentido que se acostara a mi lado, solo recuerdo haber abierto los ojos y encontrarlo a escasos centímetros de mí, y a la vez a kilómetros de distancia. Ninguno dijo nada, nos quedamos de ese modo unos minutos, quizá segundos hasta que simplemente me dejé llevar, me entregué a él.

Recuerdo que sus únicas palabras fueron: -No te enamores Parkinson, aún estas a tiempo de evitarlo. Él no sabía que ya era tarde. Una vez que primeras luces del alba iluminaron la ventana, de la misma manera silenciosa e imperceptible en la que llegó, se levantó de mi lado y se fue, dejándome sola con su perfume impregnado en mi ropa, el calor de su cuerpo tatuado en mi piel y el recuerdo de la noche mas bella y triste de mi vida. Porque a pesar de habernos hecho uno los dos, el muro de hielo que nos separaba era tan tangible como siempre.

¿Cómo andan?

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, puede ser que no sea muy bueno pero particularmente me gustó bastante. En este one shot pude reflejar algunos de mis sentimientos hacía alguien…

Bien, ya lo saben, espero sus reviews con comentarios buenos, malos, lindos, no tan lindos, etc, eso si: que sean constructivos!

Que tengan un buen día,

Emily V. Howe.


End file.
